Nabiki Gets New Digits
by obsidians
Summary: Kuno suprises Nabiki at a party one night and the results are a whole lot of fun for both. Just a fun little lemon romp, it's cute lol
1. Nabiki Gets New Digits

Nabiki and Kuno had been invited to a party where someone's parents were out of town, so the teenagers took advantage of this. It was their usual sort of affair, lots of chips and just enough alcohol to lower inhabitations so that the teens could safely explore there their budding sexuality by playing truth or dare, spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven.

Nabiki thought the games a little juvenile, but she was having fun. She felt like she was back in junior high again as people were daring each other to kiss people they liked or take clothes off.

"Nabiki, I dare you to take your panties off and give them to Roka" her friend Ayoka dared.

Nabiki just thrust her hands under her skirt and wiggled out of them. She didn't care about them anyway, they were cheap cotton ones and he was welcome to them. She rolled her eyes when he sniffed them and then put them into his jacket pocket to people snickers.

"Your turn Nabiki" Ayoka said.

"Fine I dare you to give your bra to Roka" Nabiki countered.

The girl giggled and undid the back strap, easing each strap down her arm and then she took it out from under her clothes and handed it over the delighted young man. Nabiki's bra joined her panties in his pocket with the next round of dares.

"I want Kuno-Baby to do seven minutes in heaven together, but in our cases it would be thirty minutes." Nabiki challenged for her next turn.

Kuno had been silently sitting by himself, wondering why he'd decided to go to such a lame party, he'd been mildly interested when Nabiki had removed her panties and Ayoka, her bra, but this wasn't his sort of scene. However his head snapped up and he blushed at what Nabiki was saying. What was this; he and Nabiki Tendo were to be locked in a closet alone….and her without underclothes on?"

"What do you say Kuno Baby?" she asked. She felt safe with him as she knew that he was too hopeless to try to even kiss her, that's why she'd chosen him.

"What are the limits?" he countered.

"None" she replied, this was accompanied by wolf whistles.

He looked at her; she wore a simple blue long sleeved t-shirt and a black skirt that reached her mid thighs. A plan formed in his mind as to how they would spend that time; suddenly the night didn't seem so boring after all. "Sure I don't have a problem with that Nabiki Tendo" he replied.

Nabiki followed Kuno and laughed slightly when her friends closed and locked the door on them, but left the light on. "So Kuno-Baby what do you want to do…" she started saying before he, with the speed of a Ninja, thrust two fingers up her skirt and shoved them into her pussy! Her eyes grew wide if with denial and shock he as he curled his fingers forward and started fluttering them fast and deep against the pleasure centers at the front wall of her virginal cooze. Nabiki gasped as this sent shocks of pure pleasure through her entire body, until lights exploded behind her closed eyes. His fingers seemed to dance unrestrained within her, eliciting cries of slight protests from the stunned girl, even as her legs involuntarily spread wider so that he could deepen his attentions and he did as he explored the entirety to her free flowing honey pot. Taking advantage of her trance like state, he brought his thumb up to strum and excite her now fully erect clit. Nabiki couldn't even seem to think as waves of pleasure swept through her throbbing pussy while the relentless kendoist fingered her now soaking sheath. She moaned harder and faster as her juices ran down her sexy, toned legs. His fingertips caressed and toyed with her now throbbing pussy. She cried out as his wicked digits stroked her closer to orgasm and her breath was coming in pants.

She didn't protest as he pushed her back onto the floor, nor attempt to close her legs, he redoubled his efforts until she lay back with her legs hugely straddled and rode his busy fingers and thumb to destinations she'd never been before. Her eyes were still wide apart in shock as he worked her untried channel while pleasure buffeted her body and threatened to tear her sanity away; all she could do was roll her head back and forth, as if in protest, while her body opened eagerly to his assaults.

Tatewaki smiled at how easily she'd given in to being fingered, two strokes was all it had taken before her juices had started to flow. Now she was as wet as anything and allowing him complete access to her virgin pussy. She didn't even protest when he slid her skirt up, laying her completely bare and then her shirt up, so he could suck and light nibble on the hard buds of her naked breasts, while he now used both hands to make the stubborn, crafty girl come against her will. She didn't even seem concerned in the least as to what she was exposing to him. Nabiki could only grab a hold of the carpet on each side as the kendoist's hands explored the churning wild wet silk of her hot interior, stroked her soft glistening pussy lips and strummed her clit until she came with a harsh cry, which spiralled into six more orgasms in a row, each harder then the next, until she lay back panting and as limp as a noodle. Tatewaki raised his head from her damp nipples and pulled her shirt down, then pulled withdrew his fingers from her molten hot core, she was truly soaked he noted, and pulled down the skirt of the still panting girl. She finally raised her head, sat up and urgently whispered. "Why did you do that?"

"You asked for thirty minutes in heaven with me; tell me that wasn't heavenly? I was always told the greatest girl you can give to a female, is an orgasm. However I gave you seven, keep the change. This was fun…and it didn't cost me a dime." he said.

Nabiki tried to look nonchalant when her friends opened the door. What were you doing in there?" Ayoka asked them, confused by all the moans.

"We got bored and started arm wrestling" Kuno said innocently and helped her up, pretending to brush her skirt off, he was happy to find a wet spot there that provided proof of her climax. "I'm afraid that you spilled something on the back of your skirt Nabiki Tendo, you should be more careful in the future." He suggested and watched her blush. "Well Roka, thanks for inviting me, but I find that these types of parties aren't quite to my taste, so I must depart. Perhaps I should do some homework; after all they say that idle hands are the devil's tool. Isn't that the correct expression Nabiki Tendo?" he asked her giving her a mischievous smile, she just shivered. He left whistling, glad he'd managed to unthaw the ice princess for a change.


	2. Nabiki Gets an Oral Examination

Having too much fun with this one to stop now :)

Sid

Tatewaki couldn't repress a small smile at the looks of positive hatred that Nabiki gave him whenever he encountered her, yes apparently she was still mad about what he'd done to her at the party. He knew that there'd been rumours going around as to what had occurred between them and in fact, some of his friends had outright asked him. However he'd denied that anything had happened. When pressed, he just replied that he had no interest in her and that they had merely talked and then had arm wrestled out of lack of anything better to do. "Really, you actually think I have any interest in her?" he replied and everyone had accepted that because he only held two girls in favour and she was neither of them.

Tatewaki wasn't really surprised when Nabiki had stormed into the Kendo club after hours when he was training alone. "How can I help you Nabiki?" he asked her. He wore just his hakama pants because he'd just had a shower and had a towel draped around his neck.

"How could you have done that to me!" she cried in indignation.

"Done what?" he asked innocently, enjoying her blush.

"You took advantage of me!" she said, looking away.

"And you take advantage of my wallet all the time, now we're even. Tit for tat" he replied, watching the blush form on her face when he mentioned the word tit.

"That's not the same thing!" she cried in anger.

"It was you who insisted that I spend thirty minutes locked in a closet with you when you were scantily dressed" he replied.

"I wasn't scantily dressed!" she objected.

"No? Your underclothes seemed to be missing in action. I know what the game, seven minutes in heaven entails. It allows teenagers to indulge in sexual exploration without guilt and with the approval of their peers as I understand it, I simply followed the rules of the game" he replied with a shrug.

"You beast, you know that that wasn't what I intended to happen" she cried.

"You could have stopped me at any time by simply saying no, in fact, I was surprised that you allowed me to go as far as I did" he answered.

"You're a monster, you practically tore my clothes from me!" she cried.

"I merely moved them aside for our mutual convenience and to give me more room to manoeuvre for both of our benefits" he answered. "I didn't see you complaining about the end result" he pointed out to the enraged girl, causing her to blush wildly.

"You're a horrible, how dare you!" she raged at him.

"I don't see what you're complaining about; you not only does your reputation remain intact, but your virginity as well. No real harm was done to you….. except you got off" he said calmly and she blanched at that.

"I hate you" she shrieked.

"Yet I don't see you storming off as would be a proper indication of your disfavour for my odious presence, in fact I think you sought me out. Why is that? It is that you're seeking to experience you did the last time we were alone together?" he asked her, advancing towards her as she retreated. She gulped when she realized that she'd backed herself into a wall.

"Over my dead body, don't you dare come near me!" she cried as her heart raced.

He grinned and without asking permission, put his hand up her skirt, she lunged back, only to be unable to because of the wall and his large hand cupped her sex, she gasped when he began stroking her through her panties. "You're wet" he stated as he began titillating her clit. She moaned at the arousal that started to build from his unwanted, but bewitching touches as he stroked and explored the length of her slit, until she was a quivering mass of desire. Her thighs quivered and suddenly she was drunk with pleasure, with no thought for anything but the sensual feelings that he was eliciting in her. Tatewaki couldn't believe how easily she'd given in to his touches and had even parted her legs further to accept them as he stroked and caressed the rapidly dampening cloth covering her mound. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her arms limp and unresisting at her sides in surrender as she moaned at having her most sacred place stimulated. She made a sound of disappointment when he stopped long enough to lift her by the waist and lay her on a nearby mat. Nabiki's eyes snapped open when he pushed up her skirt and crinolines to leave her dressed in just her panties, but said nothing as his magic fingers got back to work.

Tatewaki was happy to see that Nabiki was wearing tiny white silk panties; he knew that she would feel every caress through the silken barrier. Lowering his head, he tongued at her panties until they were so sodden that the line of her slit and her pouting lips were revealed and entire area turned transparent from his saliva and her free flowing nectar. Nabiki moaned as the kendoist's hot tongue laved her entire pussy and his fingers shallowly entered her womanhood through the slight barrier and stroked her hot lips. Yet she was frustrated when he merely brushed against the edges of her panties, she expected him to at least slide it aside so that he could finger her deeply like before. Yet all he did was stroke her covered crotch until she almost burned for him to touch her excited bare flesh, it was maddening at how he gently teased her until she was throbbing with need.

"Do you want me to remove your panties?" he teased.

She turned bright red as she was snapped back to reality, "I-I" she stammered.

"It would feel much better for you, for the us both", he said, still teasing her virgin sex. "You should really take them off, they're completely soaked."

Nabiki was practically shaking with the need to release but how could she agree to this? Swallowing hard, she said "I" and then squealed when he sharply rubbed her clit. "Yes" she said blushing bright red.

Tatewaki smiled with victory as he slid her tiny panties down her quaking thighs so slowly, and took them off of her completely, she trembled but didn't resist as he pushed her legs apart again and examined the entirety of her virgin sex bared to his gaze. Nabiki truly had a beautiful pussy he decided, light brown well trimmed pubic hair covered the apex of her sex, her lips were small, sweet and pink, her sheath glistened wetly in the dim light and her clitoris was small, a perfect pink pearl, the type that normally hid under its hood and therefore would be super sensitive to his kisses. He could also see her hymen and that caused him to shiver a bit. Nabiki face was a mixture of frustration and fear while the kendoist examined her so intently, staring deeply into her core and even going as far as to part her lips to reveal everything to his hot gaze. She gasped as he lowered his head and placed his mouth on her pussy and began to eat her. Something caught fire in her as his tongue danced and lashed in her as he laved her clit, slipped his tongue into the very mouth of her sex to enter her shallowly and tease her unmercifully. He continued to keep her lips peeled back for greater access but, would occasionally slip his thumbs into her and to pump them into her drenched interior and she would go wild at the feeling. Finally he thrust two of his fingers inside her while he lashed his tongue on her now fully engorged clit and began to mimic the motions that a penis would make inside her until her hips bucked to ride them, then he added a twist at the end so that he would be sharply rubbing her pleasure centers until she was panting and her juices dripping from her.

Tatewaki felt like he was losing his mind as he brought the normally cold girl closer and closer to her peak, her body heaved and trembled with need as he worshipped her sweet pussy. He, himself was painfully aroused by dared not to do anything with her. His experience with women was limited to kendo groupies who freely offered themselves to the winners of the tournaments. His affairs were normally brief and discreet. He stayed away from virgins due to fear of shotgun weddings and always used protection to prevent pregnancies and std. He'd expected Nabiki to slap him that night when he'd first started fingering her but instead, she'd gotten intoxicated by it and had come like a runaway train! Seven orgasms in a row and that was just from him fingering her! Perhaps he'd gone a little far by pretty much stripping her naked, but he was a breast man and the hard points of her nipples had been straining against her shirt as if begging for attention and he'd been happy to provide it. Her nipples had proved to be just as responsive as her pussy and her moans had gotten even louder when he'd started stimulating her in both places. He glanced down the length of her body; between her jacket, her jumper , her blouse and her bra, there was no way he was getting anywhere near her breasts that without pretty much stripping her completely naked. His member jumped at this idea, he wished that he went to a school where the girl's uniforms consisted of a loose top and skirt. Nabiki's face was flushed and her lips parted in a moan as he orally worshipped her, her eyes wide open this time and but her arms limp and unresisting again. With the top of her body completely covered and her bottom half pretty much bare, she looked like a wet dream. Tatewaki wondered what it would be like to have sex with her. To have her completely naked in his arms, to hear her moans and watch her orgasm.

Nabiki felt like she'd been robbed of all of her senses as she drowned in pleasure when Tatewaki ate her, she knew that the way she was acting was disgraceful and felt disgust as Tatewaki saw and touched places of her no one had ever seen, but a part of her wallowed in the sheer perversity of it. Her moans were interspersed with hot pants as each nibble; lick and caress brought her closer to the point of no return. She felt like she was out of control and powerless to resist him and that shocked her, she who had always been in control of their relationship. She tried to be repulsed at the situation and couldn't as her body tightened in orgasm. As if in surrender, her limp arms reached out of their own accord and her hands clenched into his hair, wanting him closer and deeper. He sucked her clit into his mouth while his fingers pumped into her in way that made her pussy melt and ooze and with loud cry; she felt her first orgasm ripped her apart!

Tatewaki was pleasuring not the girl he loved, but her sister and she tasted and felt really good! Her scent and taste seemed to intoxicate him as her cries filled the room and he realized that with one single arrangement of his clothes, he could slip into her. She was fully aroused and practically dripping with need. Of course breaking her hymen would cause her pain at first but then his penis would stroke inside her in fuller imitation of how his fingers were now and give her her first orgasm as a woman. She was so close to coming, he could tell and it was going to be a huge one based how her body quaked and her pants got harder. Capturing her clit, he sucked it into his mouth and lightly nibbled it while he snaked his tongue on the very tip of it. Nabiki cried out as her entire being exploded in orgasm and came like a rocket, her nectar gushed from her and Tatewaki swallowed each drop. She lost count how many preceded it; she moaned helplessly as her uterus convulsed madly for fifteen long seconds and then she went limp and almost insensible.

Tatewaki continued to gently stroke her now ultrasensitive pussy as if to sooth her until her aftershocks stopped. He himself was swollen with arousal; he'd never met a girl he could make come so hard and had to force himself not to cover her limp body and fuck her senseless. He felt like his sanity was slipping away at he continued to toy with Nabiki's full aroused flesh. Tatewaki so turned on by the situation, he doubted that Nabiki had ever so much as kissed a man, yet he'd twice laid her bare and stimulated her to orgasm! Her pussy was practically steaming beneath his finger and the walls of her tight virginal sheath trembled. He was so tempted…but couldn't for both their sakes. To get caught making love to Akane and forced into a shotgun marriage by her old fashion father would be divine…..Nabiki not so much. He honestly liked the scheming girl for her sharp wit and sense of humour, but not enough to make her his mate or else possibly risk impregnate her. Besides to take her in such a state would be tantamount to raping her and that was something he could never do. With a growl of frustration he withdrew his fingers from her and pulled her skirts down. He managed to calm down when she came back to herself. "Am I still a virgin?" she asked with a blush.

Tatewaki froze at this "you thought that I would….of course you are! You're not one of the girls I like!" he raged at her in frustration and anger at her.

"You won't tell anyone?" she asked with a blush, wondering what there was about the kendoist that seemed to compel her to give herself to him like this.

He covered his eyes with his hands and then looked up "you're madder than this whole situation if you think that I'm going to tell a school full of perverted teenaged boys that you go into some kind of weird trance when you get sexually stimulated. Trust me, your secret's safe with me. Now in the future, stay away from me. I don't care how pent up you get; I never want to be alone with you again. Do you understand!" her snarled.

"Perfectly" she snarled back.

"Good the next time you have an itch to scratch, buy a dildo" he suggested.

"You're filthy disgusting pervert!" she snapped back.

"Oh no, don't take that wounded virgin tone with me, you're the one who seems to be getting off on this!" he snarled back.

"I am not" she cried.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me rephrase that, you're the only one _getting off_. Most girls would scream and slap a guy for trying to do what I did to you. Yet you just seem to lay back take it. What's wrong with you?" he yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with me, you're the one who keeps groping me. You're sick" she screamed.

"I'm sick? Not only do you seem to enjoy it but you keep having multiple orgasms from it and you're still a virgin! What was it this time, eight?"

"That's none your business" she snapped. "As if you would know anyway"

"I counted eight, it isn't hard to tell when you have your hands almost wrist deep in a girl's pussy" he countered, she blanched at that.

"Fuck you Kuno" she snarled.

"That'll never happen" he snapped.

"You got that right, I'm never speaking with you again" she said and turned to go.

"Nabiki, you might want to take your panties with you" he said holding up the damp object.

Blushing she snatched them from him and practically ran out of the club room.

Tatewaki just sighed with frustration and went to take another shower, a cold one this time.


	3. Nabiki Gets Bokken

Tatewaki found himself frustrated when Nabiki actually did stay away from him, he found himself keeping his distance from people and going out of his way to find locations where he would be isolated just to see if she would come; all this managed to do was make him feel like a fool as he crouched in abandon building and isolated areas of public parks.

When she walked by him in the hallways, she would totally ignore him and he would find himself gazing after her. This caused him to receive a blow to the head from a bokken once when he was in Kendo practice. On further reflection, he supposed that he had been a little rude and insensitive what he'd said to her, okay he had been very rude. He was just getting sick of him not being able to control himself when they were alone together, it's almost like he felt compelled to strip her and pleasure her, which wasn't normal as he was seriously _not_ getting anything out of the deal! Nor was she asking him to for that matter. I mean he considered himself to be an unselfish lover, but this was getting ridiculous! He couldn't understand his attraction to her,; she wasn't even his type. He liked women who were highly athletic and fiery and who were skilled at martial arts. Of the girls that he'd causally dated, they'd been different from this; they pretty and friendly, sexually experienced and generally nice companions in and out of bed. It usually didn't last long for the most part, just safe, causal and fun.

Whereas Nabiki he'd known practically his entire life. She'd been a pain in the butt when she was little and had never improved. But she did have a tender side that she rarely ever showed, like when older kids had stolen his lunch when he has twelve and she shared hers with him and how she was always the one taking care of him at the nurse's office whenever he was knocked unconscious. However she also liked money a lot, mainly his it would appear and her company was expensive. Perhaps he was better off without her, then why did it bother him so much she wouldn't even speak with him? Perhaps he'd been too long without a woman in his life and he was getting desperate? No that couldn't be it, if that were the case he could simply call one of the ladies he'd known in the past and see if she would be into getting together, as in having sex with her, as in intercourse and _not _marathon foreplay. That ungrateful virgin, didn't she realize that her little 'sessions' spent with him had almost caused his fingers and tongue to cramp? Wait can a tongue even cramp?

Still he supposed that he should seek her out and apologize for his behaviour, after all technically, both times he had kind of take advantage of the situation. It felt far too strange that she was no longer pestering him for anything, not even trying to sell him more photos.

His mind made up, he went to find her. He was walking over to her place when he saw her walking into the Tendo dojo, his breath caught at what she was wearing. She had on some sort of black strapless top that clung to her torso with white shorts, the shorts weren't extremely short, but showed off her long, toned legs to a nice degree and she looked, delicious. He wondered why she seemed to be going into the dojo, he so intrigued, that he followed her.

Nabiki had decided to dust the dojo as she promised her father that she would. It gave her some time to brood about how Kuno had treated her. But was he really that wrong? Was she some kind of pervert of something? Surely most girls would have fought him off, like Ranma and Akane did every day. Yet when he started assertively touching her, like it was his right, she seemed to enjoy his touch too much. She'd been researching about multiple orgasms and had discovered that they were not only really rare, but only usually achieved by seasoned partners through lots of trial and error and time spent together perfecting their techniques. Yet she'd had them every single time they'd been together, just from him digitally manipulating her vagina or from cunnilingus. She shivered at the memory of how he'd just opened her up and….she blushed, it'd been so wrong! She hadn't meant to imply that he'd raped her the last time; she knew he was far too honourable for that. She'd just wondered if he'd ripped away her hymen when he fingered her. She sighed in frustration and had just taken up her dust rag ,when the dojo door opened and closed and Kuno walked in.

"Kuno what do you want?" she snarled at him and then realized he was examining her with an intensity that made her feel nervous, he looked…hungry. He just leaned back against the door as if assessing that they were alone while he studied her. "Can I help you with something?" she asked in a nervous sounding voice. Suddenly with a pounce that reminded her of a cat, he had her against the wall. "What?" she asked and then he picked her up and began grinding his fully erect hardness against her softness, she made a mewing sound as her clit rode the length of his shaft. He found the zipper at the back of her top and unzipped it all the way until it fell off of her, then his lips fastened greedily onto her nipples and she moaned and wrapped her legs around his slim waist, grinding eagerly back. His lips travelled from her hardened peaks to nibble at the sensitive sides of her neck and then captured her lips in a hungry kiss, and all of her sanity fled as his tongue parted her lips and slipped into her mouth to wrestle with her own.

Tatewaki trembled as he felt Nabiki give in, he was like a man possessed as he ground himself against her, he could feel her getting damp already and that was through two layers of clothing! He was steely hard, perhaps the hardest he'd ever been in his life. Her kisses inflamed him, it was like he was out of control. Gasping he lowered his head to greedily capture her nipple peaks again, desperate for her taste and she held onto him and moaned into his ear as he alternated between each hard bud until they stood up like rubber eraser points. Lowering her, he undid the button on her shorts and pushed them down her slim thighs until they pooled at her feet, leaving her wearing only a pair of peach lace panties. He was desperate to see her completely nude. Nabiki meanwhile undid the belt at his waist and his hakama pants joined her shorts, a couple tugs on at the ties of his shirt and he wore only his boxer shorts. It was like the insanity that normally seized Nabiki had gripped him too and without remembering how they got there, they were on a mat with her on top of him, again grinding harshly against him while they hungrily kissed. He slipping a finger past her panties into her pussy and she moaned. She was so wet, in full arousal and so ready for him. That's when he lost all control and surrendered completely and gave into the intoxication of her bare skin, the feeling of her hands on him and her hot kisses. He watched Nabiki's body bloom under his caresses, as if getting ready to accept him. He'd never been so turned on in his life.

Nabiki couldn't believe what was going on, here she was mostly naked with a man and doing all the things her father had never told with a boy outside of wedlock and in her own father's dojo no less! Yet she couldn't get enough of touching him, kissing him and rubbing against his hardness while he gripped her hips and played with her nipples! She almost caught sight of sanity when he eased her back, but lost it again when he removed her final barrier and his own and then his naked member settling back against her naked pussy! He resumed grinding into her very slit itself in a demanding way and she gasped as his velvety hardness parted her lips and ground directly into her wetness. Soon they were locked together in an embrace while her nectar and his pre-cum created a slippery ride, until her fully aroused clit went into overdrive and she rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat. Tatewaki felt himself slip into her sheath, but was too far gone to stop it and instinctively thrust his hips forward, tearing her hymen asunder and burrowed deep into her, seeking the ultimate pleasures that he knew her sweet, complacent body could give him. He cried out as if in triumph when her walls embraced him for the first time, she was so so wet and practically steaming hot.

Nabiki cried out in pain but then mewed with pleasure, as he started moving inside her with wickedly slow, but deep thrusts until her pain dissipated to be replaced by pleasures she didn't think possible, it was like Tatewaki had been preparing her for this. He filled her completely, discovering pleasure centers within her that made his fingers pale in comparison and drove her closer and closer to the brink of insanity as he moved in her. She cried out as his strokes sped up.

Tatewaki meanwhile felt dizzy with sensation as Nabiki's hot walls gripped and clenched on him, she had the sweetest, hottest, tightest pussy he'd ever been in. He gasped as she came and moaned as she convulsed around him almost violently as her body strained against his. He couldn't get enough of kissing her, stroking her silken skin and thrusting inside her again and again. He couldn't believe how perfect she felt, sex had never been like this before! Her cries seemed to ignite him and he stroked her nipples and clit to bring her to new heights. Her body was long and lean as she moved with him, encouraging him take her as deep as he could. Her long legs were wrapped around his waist like a vise and this made her tighten on him even more. It was all so perfect, the best sex he'd ever had!

Nabiki felt like she was losing her mind, not only was she making love with Kuno, but also she couldn't seem to get enough of it. She could feel every nuance of his member as he slammed it into her, riding her hard, hard and demanding, yet not cruel. She felt like her whole body was it on fire that radiated from her very soul. Yet at the same time it seemed natural that her first time was with him. She struggled to regain what she'd been, the cynical money grubbing bitch, the ice princess and the dutiful daughter and gave up and surrendered it all to him as her body was rocked with the largest orgasm she'd ever had. Clutching him to her, she sobbed as her body opened up to him to the fullest extent it could and she exploded, shrieking to the heavens themselves, hoping that she would survive it.

Tatewaki gasped as Nabiki convulsed madly around him and surrendered his seed to her spasming womb itself, as if it welcomed his hot essence and accepted it greedily, but it was too much and some dripped from her to pool on the mat beneath the new lovers. He watched her as she shook helplessly while her orgasm took her to places that threatened to take her over the edge of sanityand then he started talking to her. "Nabiki let it go, you're fine, you're with me," he said as she shook in his arms and he feathered kisses onto her upturned face to let her know that he was there and with her. It seemed to go on forever until she collapsed and he stroked her short crop of hair, remembering when he'd first met, her it had been long. Yet this haircut seemed to suit her better because it added a whimsical air to the young, pretty, yet tough girl that she was. Yet suddenly she didn't seem so tough right now, in fact she hadn't been since he'd first touched the untouchable one. Now she seemed so lost and vulnerable as she clung to him and then he realized that he'd done as he promised himself he wouldn't; he'd made love to her…without protection. He'd ruined her, practically raped her, what would he do now?

Nabiki raised her head and looked into his face, it was mixture of concern for her...and fear, this tugged at her heart. He was half hard and still firmly lodged inside her and it felt like he was meant to be there. She smiled at him and raised her hand and did what she had always wanted to do, she cupped his cheek and caressed his perfect features. She realized that the cute boy she'd known, had grown up to be a beautiful man and she felt intoxicated from just from looking at him. Now she realized the reason for her weird orgasms had not been about just any boy touching her, they were about him. Hadn't she always desired him in her heart? She knew now that her body wouldn't react as harshly to a normal boy, just with him. She gently traced his almost beautiful features and he leaned into her touch with a whimper.

Her face was full of gentleness that he knew he didn't deserve, yet she touched him while he stroked away her tears and he felt insecure. He knew that she would seek other lovers and that wounded him to the core and terrified him.

She remembered the cute young boy he'd been, so full of angst when his mother had been abandoned him and how he'd held her when her own mom died, he'd always been there. He'd once bought her a rose and she kept it until he'd put her aside to pursue her sister. That's when she threw out the dusty rose and decided a tougher heart was needed... and the new Nabiki was born. Yet none of that mattered now, this time was about them. He whimpered as she stroked him, and then leaned his head into her hand and kissed the palm of it. She continued to caress his almost perfect features so softly, until he realized that she was offering affection, tentatively he lowered his head and kissed her.

Nabiki received the sweetest kiss ever and a thrill shivered through her when he stirred back to life. Hard again, he gently thrust inside her and she gave herself to him completely to be made love to. She knew that this time it would slow and so so tender as he stroked into her. That's when the door flew open to admit her family, both Saotomes', Ryoga, Ukyo and the entirety of the Amazons…..and Kodachi.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Soun Tendo wailed.

"Get off her you pervert!" Ranma cried and Ryoga just fainted as Kuno huddled over Nabiki as far as he could to preserve her dignity, which really didn't work well in view of the circumstances.

A/N

Wanna guess what happens next my dear reviewers? Btw, This was something I wrote on a whim and after I read it, I thought, why not? It's certainly not the most perverse thing on the net.

H. Saotome, my love can't believe you're following this, I'm not worthy. Darling, I hope you add chapter 29 sometime in the future, pant pant. Loved your last story, with humour and lemons you can't go wrong, groovy baby :) You remain the best lemon writer in my estimation.


	4. Nabiki Gets out of a Tight Situation

"What are you doing?" Akane cried, flying towards Kuno, only to be restrained by Ranma.

"Nabiki with Kuno, now I've seen everything; lots more than I wanted to see actually" Ukyou noted.

"Nabiki what have you done?" Soun wailed as tears gushed from his eyes in shame.

"Daddy" Nabiki cried standing up with shock, people gasped when this caused a deluge of his and her come, mixed with her virgin blood to flood down her sleek thighs and onto the floor, remembering she was naked, she screamed and tried to cover herself with her hands.

Tatewaki remained still in a crouched over position as if attempting to hide his shame as he watched the scene unfold through stricken eyes, he barely even registered it when Kodachi marched over to Nabiki and slapped her across the face, knocking her down. "You tramp, did you seduce my brother? Have you stooped so low that you would sell yourself to him!" she shrieked.

"Leave her alone" he cried, leaping to his feet. He yanked Nabiki up and put himself before her, then blushed when he felt eyes on his private parts and looked down to see that his member was stained with her virgin blood.

"Stop" a voice of authority rang out. "Kasumi, get Nabiki dressed. Young man, you might want to put some clothes on as well," Cologne said hopping forward. Blushing Kuno slapped his hands over his groin and then turning his back to them, quickly slipped into his clothes, while Kasumi led the shell shocked Nabiki into the next room. Cologne examined the scene before her, the mat they'd been making love on had a puddle of their combined juices and on it and their clothes had been strewn about. "I would say the sex was consensual based on the evidence and what we just witnessed. None of their clothes have any visible tears on them, showing they were willingly, if hastily removed. She was a virgin based on what we all saw on his _non-practice_ sword. If it was his first time; hard to say. I would wager a guess that no protection of any sort was used, so she should get a pregnancy test done in about two weeks just in case. In my tribe, when this happens, the couple is considered to be married based on that she obvious accepted his suit and therefore, the ceremony just a formality. I understand that in Japan, the male is expected to marry the female in order to right the situation, but that's up to you" she said.

"Too bad rich boy not make love to Akane instead" Shampoo commented.

"Hush, I suggest that we go home, you're not needed. I might suggest the same of you Ukyou." Cologne said and lead them off.

"You ruined my daughter's honour and brought shame on my family!" Soun wailed at Tatewaki. "My poor baby was defiled"

"Mr. Tendo, I'm sorry" Kuno said softly, he'd always thought Soun Tendo overly dramatic and now he saw him for what he was; a single father raising his three lovely daughters by himself and worried about protecting them…from guys like him. He'd become a widower early on and had probably had been the one who'd had to explain to them about sex…. and hope they would only use that knowledge when they were safely married.

"You should marry that girl," Genma Saotome snarled.

"What do you intend to do about this?" Ranma demanded.

"I-I" Kuno said in confusion.

"You know that Nabiki's no slut; she's a good girl from a decent family. Her reputation's ruined now because of what you did. You have to make this right" Ranma pointed out.

Kuno gulped, the vision of the shotgun wedding he'd always feared now looking like a grim realty. But could he marry Nabiki? If it had been either of the girls he loved, he would offer in a heartbeat. But he only liked her!" undecided, he could only gaze fearfully from each angry face.

"Akane doesn't have a brother and her father's in no shape to give you what you deserve" Ranma said, narrowing his eyes as Kuno, this caused him to gulp. How about you Ryoga?" Ranma asked him.

Ryoga cracked his knuckles "always too happy to punish defilers of young girls" he agreed, giving Kuno a fang toothed smile, which looked positively sinister. "How about you Mousse?" he asked him.

"This isn't my fight" Mousse replied.

"Come with us, we need to have a chat with you" Ranma said.

Kuno drew himself up to his full height; he'd done as had always promised himself he would never do, take advantage of a girl. He knew that there would be a price to pay and was ready for it. "Very well Ranma Saotome" he agreed and went with them.

"Nabiki, are you okay?" Akane asked her. "That Kuno, I should kill him" she snarled.

"He wasn't entirely to blame, just leave him alone" Nabiki said in a defeated sounding voice.

"Father's really upset" Kasumi said in a voice of gentle reproach. "If Mr. Kuno was an honourable man, he would offer to marry you"

"It's not me he wants to marry" Nabiki said looking at Akane.

"There's no way that you should have to marry that pervert. He raped you didn't he?" Akane cried.

"No he didn't" Nabiki said firmly.

Kuno could only look on in fear as each boy studied him. "You really fucked up this time" Ranma commented. "Are you trying to ruin this family? First you loose every pervert in the school on Akane with your stupid speech. That was crazy even for you, it wasn't dating her those boys had in mind and you know it. As if that wasn't enough, now you've destroyed Nabiki's life. I don't want to have to hurt you, but you earned it. Nabiki might be my sister-in-law someday, so therefore you must be punished for what you did. But before we get to that, how do you intend to fix this?" Ranma hissed.

"I'll marry her if she'll have me" Kuno said and pulled off his shirt. "I'm ready, just please not the face" he requested and then gasped when Ranma's first punch plowed into his gut, he didn't even try to stop them as the two boys beat him.

Walking stiffly back, he said to Soun, "I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Good, you are to come to the courthouse first thing tomorrow morning and bring your father. He'll need to give his permission because you're not of age. The actual ceremony shall take place a week from today at your place and you are to pay for everything" Soun insisted.

"I don't know where my father is" Kuno admitted.

"I do, I'll call him tonight and he better be there. Don't even think about not showing, Ranma shall be picking you up in the morning." He insisted.

"I'll be there, I'm your new best friend until this is all over" Ranma said with a smile.

"I refuse to accept that tramp as my sister-in-law!" Kodachi snarled.

"I'm afraid you have little choice in the matter" Tatewaki snapped, and silently added in his head "neither do I"

Nabiki felt better after she'd cleaned herself up and gotten changed. "Come father wants to speak with you" Kasumi said.

Bravely she squared her shoulders and marched to meet them, she refused to act like a scared girl, she was almost eighteen and she was going to act like it. Kasumi departed, leave her alone with Genma, Ranma, Ryoga, Kodachi and Tatewaki. Her mouth flew open she noticed at how her father and Mr. Saotome were beaming at her, this caused her to shiver. It only took her a second to assess the situation; Tatewaki held himself in a painful way and winced as he moved and Ranma and Ryoga seemed to hover around him as if expecting him to bolt while Kodachi stared at Nabiki with hatred I her eyes. It didn't take Nabiki more then a second to realize what was going on.

"Good news Nabiki, Kuno-kun has offered to marry you. You are to be married first thing tomorrow morning. Isn't that wonderful?" Soun said.

"I promise I'll be a good husband to you" Tatewaki said in an uncertain voice.

"Welcome to the family son" Soun said slapping him on the shoulder, which caused him to wince.

Nabiki's head was spinning; she was to marry Kuno, Kuno who didn't love her. For a second she felt delighted at the idea….then she realized that she couldn't. He didn't want her; he never had…..like she did him. She knew that he would go through with the marriage because he considered it to be the right thing to do, but she couldn't let him make that sacrifice.

"No, I'm not marrying him" she stubbornly said.

"But Nabiki, I'm perfectly willing to under the circumstances," Kuno said, his mind reeling that she was rejecting him, it hurt him and he had no idea why.

"Of course you're going to marry him!" Soun snarled.

"No I'm not, you think this is how I would like to start a marriage? With a shotgun wedding and my groom beaten into offering to marry me? It's not going to happen, Daddy."

"But he took your virginity" Genma protested, warming up to the idea of Nabiki marrying into a wealthy family; he'd never have to work again.

"I was one of the last few virgins left I my class. Most of the other girls are sexually active with their boyfriends. I got sick of being one and Kuno was just a means to an end, he didn't force me in the least, I wanted to sleep with him. We should have really chosen a better venue Kuno-Baby" she said smiling at him.

Kuno could only stare at what she was implying, but it hadn't been like that at all. There was no way that she used him as a tool just to…"That's impossible" he protested.

"Don't flatter yourself Kuno-Baby, I had a blast, but that was it. Sex is amazing, you might want to try it Kodachi, if anyone could use a good screw; it's you" Nabiki said crudely.

"How dare you, like I would do that outside of wedlock, I'm a lady" she protested.

"I don't believe you! We didn't use protection, what if you get pregnant? I insist on marrying you!" Kuno cried, not thinking rationally enough to realize that she was offering him an out.

"Listen to your fiancé" Soun insisted.

"No you didn't use protection; I've been on the pill for a couple weeks now. I figured better safe then sorry. Forget it, it's not going to happen." she countered.

"I could disown you" Soun cried.

"As the primary breadwinner in this family, what are you going to do without me? Go right ahead" Nabiki growled back.

"You mean the money you make at school, all the money I gave you. You've been using it to support your family!" Kuno asked stunned.

"Daddy was supporting us and all the freeloaders that live with us, but he stopped teaching. Someone has to look everyone" she explained with a shrug.

"Nabiki marry him right now or leave home" Soun thundered.

"No and you can't make me go. You need me" she said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Look I'm sore and I'm tired, I'm going to bed. This conversation is over, never to be repeated"

"But Nabiki" Kuno protested and almost whimpered when she stroked his bruised ribs tenderly. "Kuno-Baby, it's not going to happen. Just go home. Your job is doine" she said giving him a slap on his butt, which caused him to blush.

"Let's go brother dear, you're better off without that harlot" Kodachi declared.

He could only stumbled along after her, he hurt physically, but emotionally he was hurting much worse.

A/N

Kind of got caught in a plot twist, I just can't picture Nabiki submissively marrying him so decided to try out a new angle. Ha ha does anyone even know where I'm going with this silly story, except out of my mind?

Definitely not over the top H. Saotome. I do stand corrected about chapter 30. As for my chapter 3, all I can say it's a good idea not to proofread under the influence, lol.

Sid


	5. Nabiki Gets into a Tighter Situation

Kuno was angry the next day when people kept on whispering about what went on between Nabiki and himself, especially when they said, such things as 'she was caught screwing in her family's dojo with Kuno of all people.' He had no idea what 'Kuno of all people meant! However he would watch her walking down the halls with her head held high, as if impervious to all their nasty gossip, while the girls ridiculed her for being easy and the guys tried to imagine what it would be like to sleep with her.

He was annoyed that she'd mocked his proposal; didn't she know that he only was trying to protect her from all this by doing the honourable thing? It's not like he wanted to marry her or anything! Yet the stubborn bitch had made it sound like _she _had seduced _him_! As if! He couldn't imagine that it would be….bad being married to her exactly, she was one of the few people he could just be himself with, she was witty and intelligent, certainly beautiful, with a nice body and as for the sex…Kuno felt him blush when he recalled it. Still she was also annoying, cynical and as stubborn as a mule. Yet he'd been willing to sacrifice his bachelorhood for her and she threw it back in his face and that offended him! She could have been at least the slightest bit grateful rather then imply he was just a way of ridding herself of her virginity. Kuno males were the husbands, lovers and rulers of women; not their sex toys! He could see that he was going to have to remind her of that.

"Nabiki he's looking over here at you" her friend whispered.

"Let Kuno look, we're so over. I got what I wanted from him" Nabiki announced with a toss to her head and a leering grin. She'd found that the best defence was a good offense, so to counter the rumours going around about them, she had been bragging about them to make love in the first place." Oh dear was the awkward", she would say with a laugh. She felt guilty about using Kuno this way, but it was either this or they got married. Still pretending to be a sexually liberated girl hurt a bit, suddenly her stock was high and everyone wanted to buy in….and expected great returns on their investments that she wasn't prepared or willing to give. She'd gone overnight from being the girl boys feared to date, to being the one they all wanted to…..date. It made her feel lonely and a little afraid at how they leered at her whdn she walked down the halls as if they were studying a piece of meat. The girls were even more vicious as they whispered abuse at her and looked at their boyfriends to see if they were looking at Nabiki. Even her own friends seemed to gently mock as she bragging that she'd seduced Kuno….and that he was a nice piece of ass. She felt highly disloyal to use him this way but it was better then falling prey to the perverts. She was sick of getting indecent proposal….. and was using Kuno's name to keep them at bay. He might be delusional, but he was regarded as being a fierce martial artist as well….and highly jealous of his women. She was so weary from the night before, her father had tried to browbeat her into marry Kuno while Ranma and Akane had strongly protested the idea, leaving Nabiki sore, tired and feeling more lonely then she had in her entire life. Especially when her father had finally ordered her to bed, stating that he couldn't stand the sight of her anymore that night…..and saying how disappointed her mother would have been. She'd gone to bed and cried herself to sleep.

"She's saying what about me?" Kuno demanded.

"She's saying you're a man whore" he friend explained in amusement.

"I am no such thing" he cried with a blush. "How dare she defame my character like this! If she was a man, I would challenge her" he said, raising up his bokken.

"It seems you already gave her a taste of your mighty sword" his friend countered.

"Yes I did and she still isn't conquered" Kuno said with a smile in his voice, "perhaps another dose in needed to remind her of who holds all the cards in our game of love?" he announced and started laughing in triumph

"What's he talking?" someone asked.

"It's Kuno, it could be about anything" his friend replied.

Nabiki wasn't surprised when she received a note passed to her in study hall, from Kuno "meet me in room 4b at 2" it read. She turned around and gave him a sexy smile and blew him a kiss, this caused her friends to titter and Kuno to blush.

She was making fun of him, how dare she! After how he'd tried to help her! Outrageous, he thought as he paced the empty classroom, he turned when she opened the door.

Nabiki could tell that he was pissed of, especially when he locked the door after them and pulled down all the blinds, including the one on the door, and shut off all the lights. Then he turned to her and growled, "what the hell do you think you're doing by saying you seduced me, I remember it as being the other way around!"

"Look I meant no harm by it; I don't want people to treat me like a slut." she explained.

"If you were so concerned about your reputation, you could have married me as I offered" he hissed.

"So either I'm a tramp or a gold digger; I'd rather be a tramp then" she said.

"You can't be; you've only had sex once, with one man, me" Kuno said.

"Yes and in front of half of Nerima and own father…..and in her father's dojo located steps from her house. What would you call a girl like that?" she asked him.

"Highly unlucky" he ventured.

"Much worse than that' I've had more indecent proposals today than I've had in my whole life" She said bitterly.

"You don't intend to take any of those boys up on their offers do you?" Kuno asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"None of your business, but no" she replied.

'Actually as your lover, it's very much my business," he objected.

"It's over, do you even like me?" she asked him.

"Of course, I cared enough about to offer to marry you" he pointed out, confused where she was going with this.

"How could I say yes to that farce of a proposal? I can just see telling our future children how we got married because we got caught fucking in their granddad's dojo and then Uncle Ryoga and Uncle Ranma beat you up until you promised to marry me. But don't worry, your father and I have always been good friends. What a romantic story!" she snapped.

"Don't use that vulgar language, we were making love" he snapped.

"No we were fucking, making love implies that we are in love….or at least are planning to be" she snapped back

"Kids?" Kuno added. He'd always pictured Nabiki as the sort of woman who would become married to her future career. This wasn't something he'd considered when he'd proposed to her!

"Yes I plan to have them someday, is that so hard to picture?" she asked him in exasperation "and my present reputation that I'm open for business and taking all comers isn't helping that."

"I'm still willing to marry you, but would prefer to wait to start a family" he offered again.

"Oh that would be just peachy; I can just picture our wedding day; I'd wear my mother's kimono and you'd stare at Akane all day long. Then there'd be the birth of our first child, where I would be exhausted and all you would talking about was how pretty Aunt Akane looked holding our baby! You see where I'm going with this?" she snapped at him.

"It's possible that with the time, the simple affection that lies between us could change to….something else" he said in a dubious sounding voice.

"Yeah baby, sign me up. Don't you understand that I was doing you a favour by rejecting you?" she said in a softer voice.

"I don't offer proposals lightly" he answered.

"I know, but I don't want you to be trapped in a loveless marriage that you'll come to regret, any more then I want to be in one myself. I care about you too much for that" she admitted.

Kuno could feel a question burning in his throat, he longed to know how much she cared about him ….but was afraid to ask at the same time. "You really went on the pills?" he asked her hastily.

Nabiki frowned at him for changing the conversation so abruptly. "Yes" she said.

"Why?" he asked her.

"It seemed that that was the way things were heading between us and wanted to be prepared, I don't feel like being a single teenaged mom" she replied with a shrug.

"You wouldn't have been" he assured her.

"That's nice of you" she replied.

He looked down and blushed, hoping that she didn't realize the effect that her mere presence was having on him as he examined her supple body through her uniform,. "I don't like what boys are saying about you" he stated in confusion.

"It'll pass" She said.

"Look I want to help, if I pose at your boyfriend no one's going to dare come near you and it's not abnormal for people in a sexual relationship to get together" he suggested, "just as effective and not as binding. After all this was my fault" he admitted.

"No, I wanted you too, you didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to" she assured him, this caused him to blush and his breath to hitch. "No, nice thought but it'll never work, everyone knows it's Akane and the Pigtailed Girl you love" she said dismissively. "Stop trying to rescue me, this isn't the eighteenth century, I'll be fine" she said.

"I don't recall giving you an option in this" he said crossing his arms. "You seemed to think you can keep me out of this, when I'm already in" he replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Nabiki asked, noticing how he was leering at her.

"This" he replied, taking a hold of her and leaning her over a desk. "Stay like this no matter what I do to you" he replied and she shivered, she gasped with surprise and arousal when he lifted her skirts up and ran his hands down her pert flanks. "It's simple, I'm going to fuck you as you so crudely put it" he said, cupped the crotch of her panties, noticing that she was already wet flattered him.

"We can't here!" she whispered as he stroked the length of her slit in a sensuous way.

"No one's going to find us, I bribed the hall monitor to keep an eye out for us" he whispered back, and slid his hand into the waist band of her panties.

"But he might think that we're…" she cried and then gasped when he tore them off of her, but didn't move because she was already too much under his spell to. She moaned when he began stroking her. He grinned at how easily she came under his sway, a couple of caresses and she was putty in his hands. She moaned and arched her back as he explored her hot flesh maddeningly slow, pressing and lovingly stroking it until she was almost panting. Nabiki was nervous about the idea someone walking in on them again, but at the same time, longed for him to take her so much that her private parts almost seemed to ache from emptiness. She was still sore from the night before, but wanted him again.

Realizing that she wasn't going to say no to a single thing, Kuno knelt and regarded her oozing snatch at eye level. She looked a little swollen from being loved by him the night before, but her lips still looked sweet and kissable as they pouched out due to her bent over position, as if begging for a kiss and he did. He listened to her soft gasps as he feather kisses on them at first, until his tongue delved between them to stimulate her pussy into overdrive. His one hand rest on her sex itself, grinding his palm against her engorged clit until she was panting and then he replaced them with the more direct pressure of two fingers and massaged it. While the fingers on his other hands slipped into her newly opened channel, that he had started to think of as being his, and parted her by feathering them and scissoring them into her, until her pants built and her slender body shook with the need to release. She moaned with frustration when he stopped, "sorry your orgasms are too intensely pleasurable not to share, you're quite the little squirter" he teased, placing his tool at her entrance. "I love the way you come. Now tell me you want me" he commanded her.

"I want you" she moaned.

"And you shall as soon as you agree to the following conditions: that you'll let me pretend to be your boyfriend and that you'll have sex with only me. Not in dangerous locations anymore, but in my bed, skin on skin, that's how people are meant to make love" he said, nudging himself teasingly against her slick warmth.

"I not sure that's a good…..what if my daddy tries to force you to marry…" she said, her thoughts too scattered to give him a proper answer.

"We'll see about that later, now I know you want me as much as I want you" he teased.

Nabiki's mind was in turmoil; didn't he see that she was trying to help him? By him forcing himself into the role as her boyfriend wouldn't make anything easier for either of them….it would make her want more than he could ever give her, but her body was throbbing with need to feel him again," yes" she agreed and then she moaned when he slid into her.

Kuno shut his eyes as he rocked inside her, she felt so wonderful and when she came she almost seemed to vibrate around him. She was the first female he'd ever made love to without a condom on and the differences were astronomical. He gripped her slim hips while she moved in time with him and threw back his head and tried to picture she was either of his two loves, and failed to.

Afterwards, Nabiki blushingly wiped herself off with her ruined panties and pushed down her skirt while Kuno noted that he had to get the janitor to take care of the puddle on the floor, and then laughed when she leaned down and took care of it herself. "So we're in agreement?" he asked her.

"I guess so" she said in a dubious sounding voice.

"Good let's go get this settled then" he said, taking her arm.

"How?" she asked, putting her panties in an old bag she found in the trash to be disposed of at a more secure location.

"The usual way" He said dismissively and then asked "want to come over for dinner?"

"I would have to tell my sister Kasumi" she cautiously replied.

"No need I'll send Sasuke" he said, taking her arm after slipping some yen notes to the grinning boy wearing the hall monitor armband.

"I guess I could" she replied as they stepped out into the school yard, she blushed when she felt everyone staring at them.

"Good, we just have to take care of this first then we'll go" he replied and then yelled "Nabiki Tendo is mine, let no man try and take her from me!"

Nabiki's eyebrows shot up in shock and her eyes widened even more when he pulled her into a long, possessive kiss.


	6. Nabiki Gets Even

A/N

Warning this chapter is kind waffy, I hope you like it anyway. I wanted to establish a way that two people from vastly different backgrounds and social standings could become friends and why Kuno isn't in an expensive private school like his sister. Yes I know that his father's the high school principal and probably engineered it that way, yet he shows up later. So who was there first, the father or son and if so, for what reason? If you know it, please let me know I haven't read any of the manga and am kind of clueless about them.

Thanks for the well wishes people sent, you all rock!

Sid

Nabiki wasn't surprised the Kodachi wasn't happy to see her at dinner, "what's she doing here?" she demanded. "I won't sit at the same table as a harlot" she declared.

"Then I suggest that you have a tray sent to your room because I'm certainly allowed to invite my girlfriend to dinner in my own house and she's also our guest, you'll stop being rude to her immediately and apologize" he shot back.

"I will not!" Kodachi snapped. "I don't enjoy the company of loose women even if you do."

"She's neither a tramp, a harlot nor a loose woman; she's the woman I would have married this morning had she said yes, might I remind you of that?" As Mrs. Kuno she would have become the lady of the house….and you would be a mere tenant and live here upon our sufferance? I suggest that you stop now while you still can" Kuno warned.

"I see, perhaps I should take my meal in my room" Kodachi stammered, going pale.

"No it's okay; I promise that if I marry your brother, I'll make sure to treat you with the kindness that you bestowed upon me." Nabiki replied with gentle threat in her voice and a sweet smile on her face.

Kodachi just stayed silent for the rest of dinner while they chatted happily and ignored her. "Come Nabiki, let's go to my room" Kuno suggested after their dinner was done.

Kodachi opened her mouth to protest and shut it with a look of warning from Nabiki, while she walked away from the table swinging her hips in a sexy manner, making Kuno softly chuckle.

When she got to his room, she was pleasantly surprised to find all the photos of

Akane and Ranma removed. The only photo on the wall, looked vaguely familiar, it was of a young girl kissing a boy on the cheek while he blushed; she just dismissed it as being of some relatives of his. "It seems that you're no longer displaying my merchandize" she commented.

"I had to face facts, after Akane Tendo saw me making love to another woman, and her own sister no less, that my chance with her is at an end and the Pigtailed Girl doesn't seem to live in Nerima anymore. Besides, I could hardly invite my lover to my home and woo her under the images of her rivals, which certainly wouldn't be appropriate" he said dismissively and sat down on his bed. "So what would you like to do this evening?" he asked her.

He was surprised when she undid his shirt and pushed it off of him. Gently she stroked his bruised ribs, "are you hurting? We shouldn't have made love earlier if you were." she asked him in a surprisingly tender voice.

"I'm fine, I'm a fast healer" he assured her.

"I do certainly know that to be true" she replied.

"Besides it's not like I gave you much of a choice in the matter" he pointed out.

"Well you don't really have much of a choice in what I'm going to do to you, take off the rest of your clothes" she commanded him.

"My this is an abrupt turn around, and for what particular reason am I to remove my clothes?" he teased her.

"Simple I have only ever seen your fully naked the once, therefore it's my time to play with you" she said with an evil grin, this almost caused him to shiver.

With a grin of his own, he removed his clothes and sat naked before her. He moaned as she started by lightly caressing his chest, finding his nipples and lightly pinching them. "Now it's your turn to stay still" she whispered iton his ear as she stroked his chest and firm thighs until he was fully erect, but avoided touching that directly, other then with soft brushes until he was almost whimpering.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked confused but aroused at the same time.

"Just relax and lie back" she whispered to him and he complied. Finding a black silk tie in his closet, she tied it around his head, effectively blinding him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, reaching up to take it off.

"No leave it on" she commanded pushing his arms to his sides, with a grin at her dubious looking companion and she slipped out of her own clothes. He sighed as her warm flesh nestled against his and reached for her. "Leave your arms at your sides no matter what I do to you" she teased and lightly bit the side of his neck, causing him to jump. She kissed him teasingly and then lightly sucked on his earlobes, before teasing the sensitive hallow of his neck. Her hands explored the width of his shoulders and the hard ridges of his stomach, pausing once a while to kiss him here or lick him there until he was writhing under her touch. She traveled down the length of his body, admiring his masculine beauty and flawless pale skis until she reached his groin and wrapped her small hand around velvety steel of him, marvelling at his size.. He gasped when he felt her tongue touch him. Her tongue continued its assault on his blood engorged member, little flicks followed by little nips. His hips were moving on their own. Finally she reached the tip and lightly sucked the head into her mouth. Her tongue slipped a tiny bit into his hole as her teeth scraped lightly across the top of his head. She continued to lick and suck a moment or two longer but to Kuno it felt like an eternity. Suddenly she moved her fingers and swallowed him right to the base. He gripped the sheets, arched his back and threw his head back into the mattress as his body pumped wave after wave of his seed into Nabiki's mouth. She swallowed every drop and once he'd settled down a bit, she began to move her mouth up and down his member until it soften in her mouth. Reaching up she pulled off his blindfold. "How was that?" she asked him with a satisfied grin.

"Nabiki I think I just saw stars. Where did you learn to do that?" he said, he was still slightly breathing heavy.

"Girl Guide camp" she said primly.

"I don't remember you ever being in girl guides" he said sitting up and began stroking her silky skin.

"Oh no, no sex more until you're healed" she teased him.

"The same goes for you" he replied. "I merely intended to return the little gift you just gave me" and he did.

Afterwards they sprawled contentedly in his bed and Kuno was really glad that he'd gotten Sasuke to buy a rubber sheet for when she was expected over…even if it had earned him a really odd look from the little buck toothed ninja. Kuno felt happy, there were so many firsts with Nabiki, the first time he'd made love to a woman in his own bed, heck she the first girl he'd brought home. Most of his encounters were with girls were in other cities and he would rent a hotel room for them both.

Nabiki herself was completely naked in a man's bed and she felt perfectly comfortable because it was Kuno, she knew that he was only role playing at being her boyfriend, yet she felt happy and safe in his arms. She examined the photo again and said, "wait that's us when we were little!"

"Yes I didn't have any recent photos of the both of us, so put up one of the few I had. I believe that boyfriends and girlfriends normally display these for people to see, so it seemed appropriate" he said with a shrug.

Nabiki laughed, "we must have been about five in that picture, gods you were so cute" she commented.

"As were you and you still are Biki" he replied.

She grinned, "you haven't call me that in years" she commented with amusement in her voice and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just remembering that stupid suit you were wearing when we first met" she replied.

"We were only three, how could you possibly remember that?" he asked.

"It must have been the suit" she said. "I remember that your family had just moved into your ancestral mansion and the mayor had thrown a festival to welcome so important a family to town. My mother had dressed all three of us up really fancy in order to attend." She said.

"Yes I remember, you all wore matching dresses, only in different colours and each had a ribbon in your hair to match your dress. Kasumi wore purple, you wore green and Akane blue as I recall. And I wore…" he started.

"Buckled shoes, white leggings, a white shirt with lace at the collar and a black velvet suit with peddle pushers; with your little shaven head you looked ridiculous" she said with a laugh. "I recall it was so hot that day" she said. "I remember asking our mother if we could play with you and your sister because we were so bored and couldn't understand when she answered that she was sure you wouldn't be allowed to play with us. Then you ran up to us and said "you're pretty" to me."

"Yes and you said I looked like a baby bird" he replied with a grin.

"Well you did with your shaven head and huge eyes" she protested at his look of annoyance.

"Yes then I believe that I said "No one says that about Tatewaki Kuno!" and you laughed and said "you're it Kuno-Baby" and slapped my shoulder. The next thing I knew all three of us were playing tag and the safe place where no one could touch us was up on the dais where my father was giving his speech. I can't imagine how he managed to do that with four small shrieking children jumping up the down on the dais with him"

"Yes until my mother suggested to yours that she take us all to the park, including Kodachi and your mother said that Kodachi had to stay to learn how to become a lady, but you could go with us" she recalled.

"My mother never really cared for little boys, she only wanted cute daughters that she could wear matching outfits with and get their pictures taken by the press" Kuno said in a wistful sounding voice, then brought himself back to the present. "So we went with your mother and her back was turned for a second, before we found a puddle and started having a mud fight, except for Kasumi because she was always too much of a lady" he said with a laugh.

"And your little Lord Fauntleroy suit was toast. Our mother was always careful to dress us in kid friendly fabrics, so she threw our dresses into the wash, but your suit was dry clean only and ruined, so the heir to the Kuno was delivered back to his family wearing pink cords and a pink and purple stripped shirt that belonged to Kasumi because those were the only clothes that fit you" Nabiki laughed.

"My Mom was livid, the suit had been custom designed for me and probably very expensive" Kuno said with a chuckle.

"I could hear her yelling at your father, as your limo drove away, that you were never to return to that nest of tomboys. However the next day your limo pulled into our driveway and your father explained that he had brought you over to play, gods you used to be here practically everyday. I can't imagine what our fathers discussed while we played for hours, I doubt that they had much in common" she said with a frown.

"I think he was enjoying being in the presence of a happy family, even back then my parents weren't really getting along and were fighting all the time. It must have seemed like heaven for him see the happy young Soun, your beautiful mother and their sweet young daughters. My father encouraged me to play with you; I was kind of a loner as a child and didn't know anyone in town, so he took care to enrol me at the same school with my companions when we started school. He liked your family and so did I, I used to pretend that you mother was my own" he admitted.

"Yours was certainly…different from mine" Nabiki ventured.

"My mother was a cold hearted snobby bitch who married my father for his money and didn't like children" he spelled it out for her. "Just think, she left me at home and took Kodachi with her when she left and then dropped her off when she realized that a two year old child wasn't something you can dress up pretty like a doll…and then dump onto someone else to raise" he said bitterly.

"Do ever talk to her?" Nabiki asked, touching his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I tried a couple of times but she wanted nothing to do with me, so I stopped trying. Want to hear something ironic?" he asked her.

"Sure" Nabiki agreed.

"I have a half brother" Kuno said.

"Really, but I thought you said your mother didn't like children?" Nabiki said in surprise. "You never mentioned him before"

"I just found out about him a couple of months ago. He never knew about me either. He's twelve years old, the son of my mother's third husband. His name's Royce Mackenzie and he lives in the states and is half Japanese on our mother's side. The only way he found out about me, was after our mother left, he found an old wallet of hers containing a driver's license of hers under her former last name of Kuno and pictures of Kodachi and I with our names written on the back. He facebooked me and we got to talking and I discovered that she ran off and left his father and him too. He's a nice kid who has a passion for snowboarding, dirt bikes and a little girl named Louise Trembley" he explained with a smile.

"How do you two communicate?"

"He knows some Japanese and I know some English, we just learned how by trial and error. I'm going to visit him soon" Kuno admitted. "I'm just afraid he won't like me when we meet in person" he said.

"What's not to like?" Nabiki said taking his hand.

He looked at her and then suddenly almost wished that the shot gun wedding had gone through and that she lived with him because he was going to have to take her home soon and the idea made his heart ache.


End file.
